


The Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

by wearehappylandfill



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crushes, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painkillers, Phase Five (Gorillaz), mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearehappylandfill/pseuds/wearehappylandfill





	The Lifestyle of the Rich and Famous

Ace got off his plane to London early as hell in the morning, jet lagged and feeling zombie-like. Somehow, the woman beside him, who was to lead him to his new home, was cheerful as normal. The woman he’d met before. Sure, they went and saw the Kentucky Derby, but even further back than that they were familiar with each other. They had someone in common: Murdoc Niccals.  
To Ace, Murdoc was Uncle Doc, his uncle from far away in Britain, who made sure the gang didn’t die. To the woman, Noodle, he was a father figure. He’d taken part in adopting her way back in 2001. That’s right around when he’d met them both.  
Murdoc was in jail, though. That’s why Ace was in London- he was to take Murdoc’s place in the band while he was gone and play the bass. God, was he excited.  
See, he loved Gorillaz from day one. Their music was what got him playing bass, and it wasn’t every day he got to brag about a famous uncle from Britain and have slight proof (how many green skinned people have you seen, huh? exactly). All of that was nice... he wouldn’t admit this to another soul, but it was more than the music that was making him excited to be a part of the band. Not the fame or fortune, though that would be awfully nice. No, the lead singer.  
It was stupid, so stupid, but Ace had been in love with Stuart Pot, better known as 2D, since the first time he saw him in all of his glory on a magazine page. Every interview, every performance, every lyric he sang had Ace infatuated. It was embarrassing, it made him feel like he was a teenage girl obsessing over some boy band. Not that teenage girls liking boy bands was a bad thing, but if they had a gang snooping in their shit all of the time they’d find it a little embarrassing too.  
Anyways, the thought of meeting Stuart was like a dream come true.

"Hellooooo? Earth to Ace?" Noodle said, waving her hand in front of Ace's face. "Are you trying to get run over, mate?" Ace blinked a few times behind his sunglasses. He hadn't been watching where he was going, and, as Noodle had mentioned, he'd nearly been run over.  
"Sorry, kid, lost in thought," he said, clearing his throat.  
"Right, yeah," Noodle nodded, pursing her lips. She pushed her own sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. "Let's get going, then, I'd prefer to not spend my whole morning at the airport and I'm sure you feel the same."  
"Yeah, yeah," Ace nodded, mimicking her and pushing his shades up further. They walked together and eventually got to the car, a red Cadillac with a Michigan license plate. Ace raised his brows but didn't mention it, getting into the passenger's seat and waiting for Noodle.  
Noodle got in her own seat, starting up the car. Before Ace knew it, they were on the road. Within a few moments as well, he was fast asleep.

The man awoke to an exasperated sigh. "For the love of- Wake up!"  
"Huh?" Ace looked around, confused. Noodle was stood in front of him, arms crossed and scowling, foot tapping impatiently. She didn't seem so easily frustrated in the interviews. "Sorry, I ain't used to this time zone, heh.."  
"Yeah, well, I suppose that's your problem. Now, come on."  
Ace winced slightly, stepping out of the car and following Noodle to the door, one of his bags in each hand. Maybe being raised by Murdoc made her short of temper.  
Noodle unlocked the door and let it swing open. Russel was half asleep on the couch, and 2D was hunched over the kitchen counter, tapping a pen against a notebook.  
Time seemed to stop when he saw him there. Ace felt his face heat up a bit, and he really was glad he was wearing his sunglasses. He didn't know what he'd do if anyone caught him staring at the singer.  
Noodle shut the door behind him. The sound of it closing seemed to wake Russel, and it nearly caused 2D to fall out of the stool he was sat on. Noodle hurried back to her own room as quick as possible and Russel yawned, glaring at Ace. He nervously cleared his throat, looking around. He'd been with them for only a few minutes and already felt like he didn't belong.  
2D smiled sweetly at Ace once he was off his chair. "Hey! Don't mind Noodle, she had trouble sleeping. She's always pissy when she doesn't get enough rest."  
Ace, though feeling awfully awkward around his teenage celebrity crush, let out a sigh of relief. "That's good to know, thought I might'a done somethin' wrong."  
"Nah, you're all good!" The singer gave him a gap-toothed smile that made his heart flutter.  
"A'ight," he said with a small laugh. Glancing at Russel, he cleared his throat again. It was a bit of a nervous habit he'd developed. "Hey."  
Russel gave him a small wave, not looking all that excited to see Ace there. Ace couldn't exactly blame him, though. His uncle was quite the shithead, so there was some reason to worry that Ace might be like him.  
Ace sighed as he glanced around. 2D smiled, telling him where his room was, and as he made his way there, he hoped things would turn out interesting.


End file.
